tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Issa Kiduku
Issa Kiduku '(築 一紗 ''Kidzuku Issa) is an idol under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is a member of the unit VAZZY and is the older brother of his band-mate, Futaba Kiduku. Official Character Introduction "Kiduku Futaba’s older brother. Ever since they were kids, he’s always been the genius type who excels even without trying. Because of that, he seems to be the selfish, carefree, prideful, and great me type of character but, he’s actually a very innocent character with no ulterior motives. He does adore his little brother a lot but, since the way he shows affection has changed, a lot of people can’t seem to understand it. He was in a band during his high school days and they had planned for a professional debut but since he had his personal goals, he quit."VAZZROCK Official Website (translations by: ryota-kunstranslations) Appearance Issa is a young man of average height with red eyes and collar length black hair, with long bangs on the left side of his face. He has a small mole under his right eye as well as four piercings in his right ear. He and his brother don't look particularly alike and do not share any physical similarities. Personality Issa is someone who is generally described as a person having an “ore-sama” personality but in truth, his personality is a lot more complex and deeper than he lets on. Though, in general, he has a hate-to-lose kind of personality and is proud of the skills that he possesses. VAZZY Unit Song CD Vol. 1 - Drama Track 2 (fan translations available here) On the surface, he seems to be rough, sharp-tongued, and rude. While he does portray those aspects in his personality, he is also shown to be playful, caring, and even doting towards Yuma and Nao in some instances. He is also shown to be fond of Vazz, the cat that VAZZY’s taking care of and plays with him, too.VAZZROCK Official Tweets He particularly likes tormenting his younger brother, Futaba, occasionally hitting him or smacking him. Issa’s used to getting his way by asking Futaba (rather forcefully) ''to do stuff for him, even calling him ''“manservant” at one point.VAZZROCK bi-Color Series Vol. 3 - Topaz Drama Track 2 (fan translations here) But, he’s not completely heartless as some people would assume. He just has a different way of showing affection, much to the chagrin of those on the receiving end. Kiduku Issa and Kiduku Futaba Official Birthday Tweets 2018 Naosuke seems to have been weirdly attached to him and likes challenging him to “determine who’s the best” between them. Issa doesn’t acknowledge Naosuke or the challenge at first, saying that it’s annoying but, he eventually plays along. While he calls Naosuke “annoying,” “childish,” and “a brat,” he still showed great concern when Naosuke fell ill after waiting in the rain for Issa to return. He even smiles a bit when Naosuke called him “nii-san (big brother)” but he shrugs it off by saying that he’s not Naosuke’s older brother. This part of him shows that he is capable of having a guilty conscience because he felt bad that Naosuke got sick because of him. Issa does like a challenge as long as he’s the one initiating it. VAZZROCK bi-Color Series Vol. 4 - Ruby Drama Tracks 1, 2, and 3 (fan translations here) Issa’s the no-nonsense type of person who won’t indulge anyone if he thinks it’s a waste of his time. Issa is shown to be a bit of a sentimental person specially when it comes to memories of his former band. Though, he sometimes tries to shrug it off, he does have an honest side that’s not ashamed to show what he’s feeling. VAZZROCK - VAZZRaji Tweets + VAZZROCK bi-Color Series Completion Tweets Issa doesn’t like being teased and doesn’t take kindly to anyone having any “blackmail” material against him. This is evident when Takaaki teased him by saying that he’ll show a picture of Issa sleeping after Issa refused to participate in the VAZZRaji talk. He is generally quiet and will only talk if he’s spoken to. Though, if annoyed enough (specially by Naosuke or by Futaba) he will speak in a rather annoyed tone. He can be a bit demanding and unreasonable as shown when he smacked Futaba awake one midnight because he wanted to eat some bread. This is shown more when he said he wouldn’t eat the bread unless it’s freshly baked. He can be oblivious sometimes as shown when he didn’t notice how Takaaki curled his hair as a prank as payback for Issa waking VAZZY up to make bread at midnight. VAZZROCK bi-Color Series 2nd Season Vol. 1 Amethyst x Diamond - Drama Track 1 (fan translations here) He has revealed in an official tweet that he’s not the type to get into many things at once and that he’s the type who likes to have one hobby at a time. He is rather shy and tries to deny his closeness with his brother and tries to deny that he enjoys being in VAZZY a lot. Though, his actions normally fail him as he lets out a smile here and then. And it has been hinted that he does enjoy Futaba’s company time and again. Lately, he has been more open about showing his emotions and gratitude towards the other VAZZY members. Takaaki describes Issa to be cat-like to which Futaba agrees. Kiduku Issa Official Birthday Tweets 2019 History Prior to joining TsukiPro, the only revealed past he had was how he had a band of his own during his high school that has since disbanded. Though, he mentions that some of those band members have continued on with music. He has history in the industry, but not much is revealed about what it is aside from modelling jobs here and there. Plot '2018 Setting '''VAZZY Unit Song CD Vol. 1 - VAZZY Start He was asked to join the VAZZROCK Project but prior to joining, he has notable experience in the industry since Ouka and Takaaki know who he is and what kind of personality he had. Relationships 'Kiduku Futaba – Issa’s younger brother and undoubtedly, the person who’s closest to him. Futaba admires and greatly respects Issa as both a talent and as his older brother. Issa enjoys the doting that Futaba does and sometimes takes advantage of Futaba’s kindness towards him. Futaba is the more open brother and the one who speaks up for Issa when the latter doesn’t know how to express his emotions or when Issa’s being shy about it. He treats Futaba like a servant sometimes, much to Ouka’s displeasure. Still, despite all the mean attitude and harsh words that Issa throws at Futaba, he still is proud that Futaba is his younger brother. Specially after Futaba has shown an affinity for being an idol. He has given Futaba a lot of advice (which Futaba takes to heart) and has given his brother silent support on occasion. Though Issa vehemently denies that he’s close with Futaba, they have mutual respect for each other and consider each other as rivals, too. Futaba doesn't want Issa to quit being an idol because he enjoys working with his brother a lot.VAZZROCK New Year's 2019 Official Tweets Since they are brothers, Issa refers to Futaba by first name whereas Futaba always refers to him as “Nii-san”. Mamiya Takaaki – Takaaki is the leader of VAZZY and as such, Issa needs to listen to him, much to his dismay. Though, Issa’s not too obedient towards Takaaki, Takaaki doesn’t take it too seriously and often teases Issa. Issa has a hate-to-lose personality and Takaaki is one of the people he definitely does not want to lose to, such as the time he challenged Takaaki to a drinking challenge (which he lost). Takaaki doesn’t seem to mind Issa’s outbursts and challenges. Amid all of these though, Issa still respects Takaaki as the leader. Kira Ouka – Issa and Ouka aren’t exactly on “best friends” term because their personalities contrast a lot. Ouka doesn’t like how Issa treats Futaba and Issa is quick to retaliate when Ouka’s speaking. However, since there are some parts of their personalities that are similar, they have a silent understanding about how the other feels and aren’t afraid to voice it out in front of everyone. What Ouka’s oblivious to in his personality, Issa’s aware of. And what Issa’s oblivious to in his personality, Ouka points it out without hesitation.Kira Ouka Official Birthday Tweets 2018 They are on a first name basis as well, referring to each other as “Issa” and “Ouka” ''respectively. Though, he will call Ouka, ''"Ouka-chan" when he's trying to tease the latter. Oyama Naosuke – Naosuke is bent on challenging Issa and winning against him in anything. Naosuke wants to be more popular than Issa but Issa keeps telling him that it’s too early for Naosuke to accomplish that. Issa calls Naosuke “annoying,” “noisy,” “a brat,” “kid,” “puppy,” “stupid,” ''and ''“stupid dog” on multiple occasions. Naosuke is persistent and has a hate-to-lose personality similar to Issa’s which causes them to argue a lot. Despite how Issa might act towards Naosuke, he does show concern for the younger one specially when Naosuke fell ill. He became concerned for Naosuke when he got too nervous during a photoshoot (seeing as how Naosuke is still a newbie to the industry), and he even got concerned when Naosuke cried too much during his birthday.Oyama Naosuke Official Birthday Tweets 2018 He does indulge and acknowledge Naosuke’s challenges from time to time and is seen to be enjoying it despite how much he tries to deny it. Issa is a person who likes being respected though so, when Naosuke forgets to add the “-san” ''honorific when referring to Issa, Issa always corrects him. They are on a first name basis as well, referring to each other as ''“Naosuke” and “Issa-san” respectively. Shirase Yuma – While Issa finds Naosuke too annoying, he finds Yuma a little bit of a goody-two-shoes. He has, on occasion, referred to Yuma as “Prince” or “Honor student” for the way Yuma acts around his peers and his senpai. Yuma seems to be fond of Issa despite Issa’s brazen attitude. Issa has been shown to be a bit “weaker” to Yuma’s demands compared to Naosuke’s since Yuma rarely asks for anything.VAZZROCK "Typhoon No. 7's name is kinda cute" Tweets (06/30/2018) He is a bit nicer to Yuma and generally enjoys teasing him. Yuma still greatly respects Issa though and goes to him for advice from time to time. Issa (and Futaba) even accompanied Yuma to talk with the agency staff when Yuma was having difficulty scheduling his work days and his school days. VAZZROCK Play of Colors Series Vol. 2 Drama Tracks (fan translations here) They are on a first name basis but, Issa generally prefers calling Yuma by his nickname “Prince” ''while Yuma calls him ''"Issa-san". Oguro Gaku – They have never interacted in drama CDs but, it is shown that they are on friendly terms and that Issa has never said one bad thing about Gaku yet. Gaku has once taken care of Issa when the latter was getting annoyed about the excessive heat.VAZZROCK "Sensitive or not..." Tweets (07/10/2018) Etymology The 一/ichi character in Issa's name means "one/number one". Trivia *He shares the same voice actor as Six Gravity's manager Kanade Tsukishiro. *Issa has once won 10,000 yen in the lottery during the New Year's. He and Futaba went to go eat yakiniku with the money he won. *Issa played spicy chocolate Russian Roulette with Naosuke during Valentine's Day, which he won. Naosuke got the spicy chocolate on his first draw. VAZZROCK Valentine's Day 2019 Official Tweets *Issa's one of the members of the unofficial "men who are great at cooking!" group in VAZZROCK.Mamiya Takaaki Birthday Tweets 2019 *According to info revealed by Ruka (via a text from Futaba) during a special edition of VAZZRaji, Issa resembles his mother in both face and personality while Futaba resembles their father in both face and personality. *During VAZZROCK's 1st anniversary tweets, Takaaki referred to Issa as VAZZY's "fashion expert".VAZZROCK 1st Anniversary Tweets *Ruka has dubbed Issa a member of the "Energy-saving brothers" group in VAZZROCK, a.k.a. people who don't like to speak much during broadcasts. This group includes Ayumu and Ouka. *Takaaki thinks that Issa's sensitivity is cute. *Some things that Issa have shown a great liking to at some point in his life are: cacao nibs and piercings. *Issa doesn't like playing video games but he knows what the "Dragon Quest's" opening theme sounds like because he watches Futaba play it a lot. *Issa thinks that Naosuke would look good in a jinbei, a casual yukata-style summer outfit for young boys.VAZZROCK "An afternoon to see yukatas" Tweets (08/03/2018) *Futaba doesn't want Issa to cut his hair short.VAZZROCK Official Tweets (08/06/2018) *Issa was on Team Wolf during the TsukiPro Harajuku Shop Fairy Tale Collaboration set. VAZZY's theme was "Little Red Riding Hood".TsukiPro Fairy Tale Tweets – 08/27/2018 *Issa's nicknames include: "Older Kiduku" and "Icchi".VAZZROCK Tokuten Drama CD - VAZZRaji - VAZZY Chapter (fan translations here) References Category:VAZZY Category:VAZZROCK Category:Idols Category:Males Category:Issa Kiduku Category:Characters